Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by ShannyC1901
Summary: A three chapter story of James and Lily, based around the choruses of the song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. James P.O.V. Please give it a chance and let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT

**Summary: **A three chapter story of James and Lily, based around the choruses of the song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. James P.O.V.

**CHAPTER ONE: AFTER THE SECOND DATE**

I, James Potter, had never thought myself a shy person, if anything I was the complete opposite. Then again I'd never thought of myself as the long relationship type either, not that two dates was a long relationship but something about the two dates I'd shared with Lily Evans gave me a good feeling that whatever we had could be a long relationship. Of course after six years of pestering a person and arguing with a person even a civil conversation could feel like you're best friends, but there was just something about Lily that made me all confused and well when I'm confused I don't think straight. But it had happened, I had, had a first date with Lily and todayt we'd had a second date. I hadn't made a move due to the fact that I had fun with Lily and I didn't want to ruin anything, my Mum had taught me differently, made sure I grew up with manners.

"I had fun today James." She said when we arrived at the gates to the castle, the last ones back due to the rounds we had to do in the village of Hogsmeade. Lily's hand was entwined with mine, I had a smile painted on my face, a shy smile of course, she just did this to me, call me a romantic but I think that's what people call love.

"Yeah so did I, more fun than I've had in a while actually, will there be a third date in the near future?" I replied opening the door to the castle for her to which I received a quiet 'thank you'.

"Oh well I don't know if I had that much fun…" she replied teasingly, I ruffled my hair and took her hand again.

"Well if that's the case, it was fun while it lasted Lily." I laughed earning a smack on the chest while she rolled her eyes. "In all honesty, do I get a third date?"

"Of course you do, we had a second did we not? A second date is usually a good sign James." She smiled and moved her arm so it was looped with mine, her body closer to mine as we took to the flights of stairs up to the Griffyndor common room.

"Brilliant, so, um… Lily I was thinking, I want to make this official… what we have an all, I really like you and I really think it's worth the shot… so ah, what do you think?"

"I'll tell you back in the common room, I don't like the fact that there are hundreds of portraits listening to us, plus right now it'll be so much quieter, everyone's at the feast."

"G-good point,"

"Don't be so nervous, it's creepy, seeing the great James Potter nervous, could lead to the end of the world." Lily laughed making me crack a grin despite being nervous about what she'd say about us well us basically going public to the school. I wanted more than anything to have that, to have people see us walk hand in hand together, to see her in the stands at a Quidditch game and have everyone know that she was my girlfriend, but it was nerve wrecking not knowing what Lily thought.

"Password?" the portrait asked when we reached the entrance to the common room.

"Lemon drop." Lily said pulling me through the portrait hole before stopping and turning to face me, her eyes locking with mine. "So what were you saying back in the corridors?"

"W-well I was wondering, i-if you wanted to make what we have, o-official?" I looked down at the floor nervously, my hands in my pocket and my glasses close to hanging off of my nose.

"Official, as in letting the whole school know?"

"Well uh, that was what I was thinking at least… o-only if you want to of course, I wouldn't just yell it to the school if all we have is a date here and there, I want it to be m-mutual when or if we are a couple."

"Oh quit rambling, of course I want it to be official." I looked up with a grin on my face, my cheeks flushed at that point I was sure. "I'm going to go put my things in the dorm before we head down to dinner."

"Okay, I'll wait right here." I said shyly, walking to the base of the stairs to the Girls Dormitories, Lily stepped up onto the first step and stopped to look at me.

"Oh James?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're about to miss your shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked, the question threw me off guard as I looked at her, I ruffled my hair before I moved closer to her, my heart was pounding in my chest, my nerves almost got the better of me as I placed my hand on her cheek before leaning in to press my lips to hers. Our lips met and as cheesy as it sounds it was like fireworks and sirens we going off in my head, my eyes fell closed as her hand knotted in my hair before we parted, breathing heavily before she turned and headed up the stairs, a smile on both of our faces. I took a deep breath and fell back against the wall my heart beating like a drum in a rock song.

When Lily came back down the stairs two minutes later I pressed my lips against hers quickly before taking her hand and running towards the Great Hall where talking escaped from under the doors. With a look to her and an answering roll of her eyes I squeezed her hand and kicked the doors open causing the hall to fall silent as we walked in.

"I don't know what you're all staring at, we just came for dinner." I said pulling Lily too my side and wrapping my arm around her shoulder as we looked for the rest of our friends. "Oh wait, I know what you're staring at, well I might as well give an announcement." I stepped up onto the bench beside Sirius while Lily sat down next to Remus opposite me. "I, James Potter am now off the market! That's right you all heard it here first, it's official, Miss Lily Evans and I are now a couple! If you don't like that, I don't care, if you're a Slytherin and don't give a hoot about my business I don't care, you know why? Cause I have a girlfriend and I bet none of you do, well if you do I bet she isn't as great as my Lily. Anyways, that is all, carry on with your meal."

"Mr. Potter, sit down or it's detention for a week." Professor McGonagall exclaimed causing me to grin and sit down, but even I could notice the small but almost nonexistent smile on her face.

"Of course Professor." I replied before I began piling food onto my plate with Sirius.

"You're Head Boy, at least _try_ to set an example James." Lily sighed much to the whole Gryffindor table's amusement.

"Just thought they all ought to know, it's my job as Head Boy to let everyone know what's going on in the school right?"

"Well yes, but personal information doesn't count James."

"Yeah James, listen to your girlfriend." Sirius smirked, I rolled my eyes and smacked him around the back of the head.

"Shut it Padfoot."

"What you gonna do? Take away points for me being a git? Go on, do it, I can handle it Prongs. Bear in mind you'd be taking points from your own house."

"Oh no, I won't take points, I'm just thinking of ways to get on your nerves, if you're going to tease me for having a girlfriend I might just have to cut your hair off."

"You wouldn't really do that would you? I mean I'm your best friend… and my hair? I'd die without my hair."

"Best watch it then hadn't you?" With that dinner carried on with normal dinner conversation. Once everyone had left for their common rooms Lily and I did that nights rounds for the evening. It was late when we entered the common room, but with it being Saturday night there was a full house when we stepped in. Lily was tired and I couldn't see any of my friends in the common room so we went to say goodnight at the foot of the stairs to the girls dormitories. "Do you want to get breakfast in the morning with me?"

"If you get up early then yes I'd love to." Lily replied with a soft smile as I leant against the wall watching her.

"By early you mean…?"

"Eight at the latest."

"Really? Well I suppose I could do that."

"Alright then, so I'll see you down here tomorrow bright an early?"

"It's a date." She let out a laugh before turning to head up the stairs but not before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, once again it was like fireworks exploding in my head and I started wondering if she could feel it too. I pulled away once breathing became necessary and kissed her cheek. "Night Lily."

"Goodnight James." When she was gone I turned to walk up the boys stairs, my exit of the common room was followed by a series of wolf whistles and cat calls. I grinned and ran up the stairs slamming the door and sliding to sit in front of it.

"Well if it isn't James Potter, you're back from rounds rather late Mr. Potter." Sirius said over his magazine he was reading on his bed. "Late night snogging in the broom closet by any chance?"

"Actually no there was a group o Slytherins picking on a girl from Hufflepuff so we had to sort that out." I replied my hands in my hair and my lips tingling slightly.

"So did you kiss her at all James?" Peter asked groggily from his bed.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"And how was it?" Remus questioned as he exited the bathroom.

"Fireworks." Was my smart reply as my friends watched me with a close eye.

"Fireworks are in the red box in my trunk mate." Sirius replied flipping the page of his magazine, not looking at me at all nor did he look like he was participating in the conversation anymore.

"No, I mean the kiss… it was like fireworks. Blew my mind… crazy thing isn't it… having such feelings for a person. I used to say Dad was mad… he used to tell me 'James my boy, love is a strange thing, but it's a part of life and when it hits you it's like an explosion.' Do you think he meant fireworks? If he did, does that mean I'm in love with Lily?"

"Okay buddy I think you need some sleep, you're losing your mind." Remus laughed pulling me up and then pushing me down onto my bed. "Fireworks eh?"

"Yeah… Moony when you see fireworks one day… think back to this moment and smile would ya? Fireworks I tell you, bloody fireworks and sirens!"

"Alright, go on, go to sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

"Right you are Moony my old pal. Alright, night lads."

"Night James."

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I like you a lot_

_But you're gonna miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not."_

_**Alright, so that was chapter one to my new story idea. I do recommend you all go listen to the song that this story is based around, it truly is quite amazing and it makes you smile. If you like it let me know and I'll continue on, this was just an idea I got a few hours ago and I had to get it down. So tell me what you think by clicking the Review button down below I love hearing what you have to think and I'll try answering any questions you might have, and I will try to respond to your review! Thanks! **_

_**ShannyC1901. **_


	2. Chapter 2

ARE YOU GONNA KISS ME OR NOT

**Summary: **A three chapter story of James and Lily, based around the choruses of the song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. James P.O.V.

**CHAPTER THREE: THE NEXT STEP**

Graduation from Hogwarts had come quickly, I supposed it was due to the year being one of the best for me, I was one of the top students, I had been Head Boy, with the rest of the Marauders the school year had seen some great pranks and well I had Lily to top it all off. I was sad to be leaving the school and everything behind, I'd spent seven years of my life at the school, it'd been my second home, but now as we stood outside the castle as the night sky fell dark I realized that leaving simply meant I'd have time to reminisce on my time here. The other students all gathered outside while I bid a goodbye to Lily before making my way up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Remus, Sirius and Peter, with a grin we gathered our wands and moved out onto the balcony of the tower. I placed the tip of my wand to my neck after I'd cleared my throat.

"As ring leader for the circus we call the Marauders, I, James Potter bid Hogwarts a du, let it be known that we may be leaving in person but our memory will remain in spirit so without further stalling, feast your eyes on this…" with that the four of us held our wands up and with a single diagonal swoop of our wands stands of fire erupted from their tips. The four strands we different colours, one for each of the houses, yes even on for Slytherin. With a second flick of the wands fireworks erupted from different towers of the castle all of them moving to form words in the sky while the second round of them formed the Hogwarts coat of arms. Slowly the words became brighter and calmer so people could read them, they simply read: _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to announce that their seven years of schooling at Hogwarts has awarded them with a total of four hundred and thirty seven detentions, six house cups, and not to mention five Quidditch Cups awarded to Gryffindor. Our most sincere thanks go out to the teachers of this fine school for putting up with us over the years and bearing with us. So with our final goodbyes we hope everyone moves on to a good life after school… well almost everyone._

With a final blast of red fireworks the sky was lit up by the words '_Marauders House of Gryffindor 1977!_' A final flick of our wands allowed the words to shoot out in different colours before disappearing in the sky.

"Well boys we did it!" I laughed as we all ran down to the front doors where everyone was stood applauding. "Oh, and before we go, I want to just say one last thing." I flourished my wand in a spiral motion and from the front doors of the castle white and gold sparks flew hovering above me and with a final swish of my wand they spelled out the words I spoke following them. "To a Miss Lily Evans who has made my years here at Hogwarts seven years I will remember. If it wasn't arguing and threatening to murder each other it was a quick snog session in a broom closet but not one thing would make me want to change that. So it would make tonight all that more memorable if you'd look up to the fireworks for me Lily."

With one quick flick of my wrist the sparks flew higher to spell the next set of words out: _Lily Evans, I love you more than I could ever have imagined so I ask you tonight, will you marry me? _With gasps erupting from many of the students watching I smiled watching the crowd to see where Lily was, it didn't take me long to find her seen as she ran at me full force and locked her arms around me in a hug. I kissed her quickly on the cheek and dug in the pocket of my robes before getting down on one knee and giving her a quick look.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will." She replied quietly, with a quick look to her eyes I saw a few stay tears so I stood up and pulled her to my chest, my arms around her once I'd slipped the ring onto her finger. "Don't make me say it James."

"Say what?" I asked, confusion lacing my tone, it was plain to see I had no idea what she was on about but apparently I was supposed to."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot, I think we got a real good shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" was her whispered reply in my ear so with a smile I pulled back and caught her face between my hands and in front of everyone I pressed my lips to hers for a long moment. When we pulled apart it was to whistles and yells of congratualtions.

"Yeah that's right, she said yes!" I grinned pulling Lily into my side as we stood with Sirius, Remus and Peter as the huge oak doors once again opened and Dumbledore stood there with McGonagall.

"I knew my hearing wasn't going." Was his comment while McGonagall rolled her eyes while a smile grew on her face, not a small one but a noticeable smile, the first one any of us had truly ever seen. "So it's happened, James Potter has made a decision to settle down. I remember when his father went to school here… oh yes, little bit of history on that, his mother said yes right there." Dumbledore explained as the rest of the students headed off towards the train.

"You five had better get going if you don't want to miss the train." McGonagall said the normal stern tone replaced with a softer one.

"Minevra and I expect invitations Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans." Were Dumbledore's parting words as our group of five turned to head off to the train. It was in those following weeks that I realized just how stressful a wedding could be not to mention it was all going on in the middle of a war so it truly made it all the more stressful. Flowers were picked, a cake was designed, dresses were fitted and to my reluctance so were a set of dress robes for myself and my groomsmen. Invitations were made and sent out to both families, friends and not to mention Dumbledore and McGonagall.

It was safe to say that when the date was a few weeks away I started getting nervous, Sirius took to taking the mickey of me every chance he got and it was beginning to drive me up the wall. I'd taken to pacing closer to the day and I knew it probably wasn't a good thing to start doing when I got nervous. The night she said yes would often replay it's self in my head and the same words stuck out to me each time, the words so similar to our very first kiss.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?"_

_**Okay so there was chapter two, how was it? Let me know what you think. The next chapter is the last one and I'll be back to working on **__**There Was A Time When Life Was Normal **__**so please check them all out **_


End file.
